Kirito!
by Princesscow
Summary: This Fanfic is started when Shinkawa was attacking Asada, and Kirito busts in and fights him, but gets injected with the poison, with no HR monitor to save him...
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Asada shrieked. "Where did he inject it?"

"Here," Kirito replied weakly.

She pulled his jacket off and helped him take his shirt off.

"I see it," She said agrily. "He got your chest."

"I'm really dying," He said regretfully. "Of all the times I fought death, I am murdered by a demented little kid."

"That little," Asada tackled Shinkawa's unconsious body and started to punch his chest weakly.

"Hey it's ok," Kirito comforted her. "Get a phone."

"Mhm." She nodded her head and went into her bedroom and pulled out her phone. "Here."

Kirito dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"-Hello?-" A female answered the phone.

"Hey, Asuna. I need you to meet me at _."

"How come? Is something wrong?" Her voice started to rise.

"I'll tell you when you get here, ok?"

"Ok, I'm coming," She said before she hung up.

"Asuna is my girlfriend. We met in SAO and are both survivors. We were previously married in the game but, obviously were too young to be married in this reality."

"Ok," She replied. "You should rest. I'll wake you up when Asuna gets here."

"Sure."

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Asada called and opened the door. "He's over here. I'll wake him up."

"Wake him up?" Asuna wondered aloud as she stepped inside.

"Kirito," Asada said as she gently shook him.

"Hmm?" He grunted as he opened his eyes.

"Oh my God! Kirito!" Asuna shrieked. "What happened to him?"

"The other Death Gun injected the drug into him," She explained. "He is going to die!"

"Asuna," Kirito calmed. "She was being attacked by her so-called friend. Luckily, I saw what was happening through the window and busted through the door, but he managed to inject me before Asada came and knocked him unconcious."

"No!" Asuna screamed. "I will not let you die. We're taking you to the hospital!"

"It's too late," Kirito said quietly. "By the time we get there, I'll be dead. I love you."

"I know."

They all sat there crying untill Kirito, stopped breathing.

"No! No! No!" Asuna sat shrieking over and over again.

"Oh, no," Asada realized. "Call the police! Shinkawa might wake up. We need the police!"

Asuna pulled out her phone and called 911.

"They will be here soon. Hold his arms down and I will hold his feet in case he wakes up." Asuna commanded.

They grabbed his arms and legs and sat for a minute before he woke up.

"Mph." He grunted, trying to move. "You $%^&*^s! Get off of me! Asada, I thought you loved me!"

"No, I didn't. You filled your head with the lies you told yourself."

An officer busted the door open and let a team of Police officers in to the house.

One of the officers took control of Shinakwa, hand cuffing him and put a bag over his head.

Two others with gloves took the syringe and put it in a bag, and started to search the room.

Another woman came over to us and looked down at Kirito and her expression changed.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. "Kirito?"

"How did you know?" Asuna questioned.

"He saved my life in Sword Art Online!" She explained as she fell to her knees sobbing. "Why did he have to die? He saved hundreds of people!"


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months Later:

"Hey, Asada," Asuna called as she exited the school.

"Asuna?" Asada said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You live alone, right?"

"Why?"

"I want to know if you would like to move in with me and Yui." She explained.

"Really?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have and extra room, because Kuzu-," She stopped and looked down at her feet. "Kuzuto and I had plans for him to move in."

"Oh,"

"Hey," Asuna said. "It's ok. I would like your company. Anyway, you living alone isn't healthy."

"Ok. I will move in."

"I'll give you a ride home, and I will help you start packing." Asuna offered.

"Sure."

Asuna led her to the car and drove them to Asada's apartment.

"Here we are." Asuna announced.

They got out of the car and Asada let them in.

"Where do you want to start?" Asuna asked.

"My room. I only need my clothes, and I can pack whatever food I have." Asada planned. "And of course my VRMMO headset."

"Of course. I'll teach you how to play ALO!" Asuna got excited.

"Here," Asuna walked outside.

"This is my old SAO-themed suitcase I got right before I got stuck in the game. I thought you might want it."

"I love it," her eyes lit up.

"Let's go pack."

They started to pack her clothes from her drawers when Asada came across her old gun.

She stared at it for a minute and thought.

"Hey, Asuna."

"Yes?"

"Could you sell this for me?"

"What is it?"

Asada handed her the gun.

"Don't worry. It's not loaded and the safety is on."  
"Sure."

"I can start packing food if you want." Asuna offered.

"That would be great."

After they finished getting Asada's things together and packed, they got into the car and drove to Asuna's house.

When they got home:

"Thank you!" Asada said as she hugged Asuna.

"Hey, you're like a daughter to me. Kazuto… I could tell he felt the same way."

"Hey!" A muffelled voice shouted.

"Sorry, Yui." Asuna said as she pulled out her phone. "Nobody could ever replace you."

"Thank you, Momma." Yui replied.

"Hi, Yui!" Asada said excited to finally meet their daughter.

"Hi, Asada."

"How can you tell it was me?"

"I have every voice logged in my memory, so I can tell who you are."

"Ohhh,"

"Do you want to play ALO?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah!" Asada shouted.

They seperated and went to their rooms to get their headsets on.


	3. Chapter 3

In ALO

Asada looked around the spawn point and didn't see Asuna's avatar.

"Asuna!" Asada called.

"Over here!" Asuna replied as she waved her over. "Hey, there is something I want to show you later. But that means we will have to go in GGO…"

"Oh,"

"You'll love it though." Asuna reassured.

"Ok"

After an hour of playing and joining GGO:

"Hey, Asuna!" Asada started. "I love your avatar."

"Thanks," Asuna said. "Follow me."

After walking for about ten minutes they came to a large well-lit room.

"Over here," Asuna guided. "It's a wall of heroes."

"Really?!" Asada said loudly as she scanned the wall for Kirito's name.

"Where is Kirito's?" Asada asked dissapointed when she couldn't find it.

"Over here." Asuna pointed to a huge plaque with this in bold letters "AWARD OF BRAVERY: KIRITO/KAZUTO, SAVED 356 PEOPLE IN SWORD ART ONLINE AND GUN GALE ONLINE"

Asada gasped and fell to her knees and cried.

"It's beautiful," She sobbed with happy tears.

"Guess what?" Asuna asked.

"What?"

"Your name is right here," Asuna pointed to a medium-sized plaque next to Kirito's with "SINON/ASADA: AWARDED FOR BRAVERY IN THE FACE OF DANGER, THANK YOU ASADA!" printed on it.

"Wow…"


End file.
